U.S. Pat. No. 1,805,732 discloses a book mark having a movable tongue for marking a page of the book. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,591,094 and 4,574,727 describe book marks having an adhesive anchor or connector that is adhered to the front inside cover of the book and a ribbon, string or like page mark connected to the anchor or connector.
An object of the present invention is to provide a laminated book mark that is low in cost and that can be conveniently shaped; e.g. bent, by the user of the book as needed to mark a page and that will retain the shape until the book user desires to mark another page.